Gamble
by Fyra Thilwen
Summary: Something makes the Rikkai's tennis club excited again... they end up betting about taking a girl's first kiss. Who wins can skip all the future Yanagi juice... a hard battle is coming.
1. Kuwahara

_**Gamble**_

_**Kuwahara**__** POV**_

"Have you seen that?"

Niou enters the _bushitsu_.

Some of us give him a squint; the others take no notice. Yagyuu is trying to change the pictures on the wall (he had just told us proudly that Niou would run away screaming as soon as he notices the photo. Since his face in the picture is like a handicapped vole's, it wouldn't surprise me if he did).

Yanagi is busy with his bookshelves that standing by the south walls (I'm dying to know what is in the eight books with my name on them. Unfortunately the local Professor keeps a close watch on them so it's impossible to take a closer look at any of them).

Marui, while delving in his case, appears to be getting more and more agitated. I bet he is looking for his bubblegum that he put in his back pocket after lunch. I'm still meditating if I should tell him…he seemed pretty lazy making me defend our court against all Yagyuu's smashes for the last two hours. No wonder I'm not able to stand up, I'm just sitting here musing.

"What should we have seen?"

I ask moping.

There is some scary scintilla flickering in the guy's eyes as he squares his shoulders, looking quite satisfied. The looks the others are giving me tell me I did something really, really wrong when asking the question. They are probably wary of Niou, rightfully so but at this moment I don't have the strength to even think. I stroke my head and shrug.

"Not what, but who! The new girl," Niou raises his eyebrows.

Marui and Yagyuu had been uninterested till now but now both of them became quite excited. I recall the look of the girl: long, red braid, sparkle green eyes, and a sweet reputation. The only thing I don't understand is why she wears our boring trousers instead of the girls' obligatory skirt.

"She is quite pretty,"

Marui blinks (I guess he had the same train of thought as me) and pulls out his bubblegum from his pocket. He opens the pack and smells the scent of the apple aroma, the spasm disappears from his shoulders like his whole body became liquid. I cast a sidelong glance and notice Yanagi taking notes rapidly in his book with the title "_Marui Bunta 0.8_". A chill comes over me involuntarily.

"I second that," Niou replies. "She is a unique piece."

"I would rather say she is an eye-appealing young lady," Yagyuu adjusts his glasses, then after settling all the photos he leans on the wall pleased and crosses his arms.

"It's unnecessary to pervert the words," Niou rolls his eyes. "But since most of us have the same opinion about her, what would it be if…"

He doesn't finish the sentence, but touches his chin and lets out a chuckle.

Okay, I admit I really started the chain-reaction.

That is to say, knowing Niou, it was rather like starting an avalanche, better yet an atomic blast, _or_ even the end of the world.

"What would be if…?" Yanagi speaks this time.

It's impossible for me _not_ to notice that he has already prepared his notebook "_Niou Masaharu 1.2_", the pen shaking in his hand in anticipation. It's scary to be in the same room with someone who treats us as sources of information.

"If we bet," Niou answers.

Yanagi puts his book away disappointed. Oh yeah, this kind of answer doesn't say anything new about Niou. I guess if I met Niou in ten years, I would greet a quaking-handed, incurable gambler. Add to this, an _opulent_, quaking-handed, incurable gambler. Knowing Niou, I can count on it.

"Wagering on what?" Marui asks.

"Staking on what?" Yagyuu adds.

But before hearing any kind of replies, the door is slammed, and a disheveled, wheezing Kirihara dashes in. The photos on the wall shake, the pots on the shelves are clanging as a result of the frantic entrant. The air almost freezes for a moment, only Akaya blazes through the door like a zippy energy source.

"Wow, someone has been running fifty laps again," I observe softly. Kirihara's penetrating gaze silenced me and made me lose all desire to speak for the rest of my life. Of course, the moment doesn't last too long as the boy shakes his head, his shoulders sagging as he walks to his locker and starts changing his clothes, clearly exhausted.

"_Naa_, Akaya," Niou crosses his arms. Although the called boy doesn't reply, Niou continues without a pause, "Are you going to join?"

Kirihara stops buttoning up his shirt, and turns suspiciously to the silver-haired guy.

"Join what?"

"We are trying to find out that too," Yagyuu replies.

"_Mou_, don't be such scaredy cats," Niou teases them. "Decide whether you want to join or not, then I'll announce the details. Only for insiders," he adds and blinks.

I think that blink was the perfect cue so I firmly shake my head.

"I'm out."

"Same here," Yanagi seconds.

He must know Niou's mimicry better than me. It blinks a huge, red WARNING note in his head as well probably.

"I'll join," Marui squares his shoulders, his bubble gum pops.

"Me too," Yagyuu pushes himself off the wall grinning.

All of us gaze at Akaya. He is actually trying to pull on his trousers, and it evidently bothers him to be the centre of attention. I look at him and start shaking my head warning him not to accept the challenge. Even so, after managing to do up his trousers with his expression blank, he shrugs.

"I'll join as well," he sounds like a martyr.

I knit my eyebrows. I wasn't in a good relationship with the boy, but when the others always tried to make a fool of him (as the only junior in the team), I always felt like protecting him. Obviously, he doesn't care about the support I give (as would be expected for a _Senpai _to give to the _Kouhai)_ to himand decides to do his own thing.

"_Yoshi_," Niou claps. "So, there is the lil' chicken…"

"Chicken?" Kirihara interrupts raising his eyebrows.

"The new girl," Marui nudges.

"Uhm…" Akaya was about to say something (maybe a renege?), but Niou interrupts.

"Could I finish? So… the lil' chicken doesn't know anybody here in Rikkai, and it looks like she is free prey for every male. The bet briefly is like this: who gets the first kiss from her during a date or something will be acquitted of all the slipslop that Yanagi makes this year!"

I have to admit it isn't an average stake!

"Eh?" Kirihara scratches his head confused.

"For the whole year? We don't have to drink any _Yanagi Bug Climax Juice_ or other glop?" Marui go totally starry-eyed, he turns to me with a gloating expression on his face. I shrug: okay, I missed it. What a pity!

"Hey! Nobody asked my opinion about it!" Yanagi says vexed.

"Now, now!" Niou clings onto the Professor's shoulders and pats his back confidentially. "Just relax! You can test your newest creations on the ones who failed at their dates. And you will help us with getting the chick, won't you?"

"Wha-what? The unsuccessful dates… have to drink some crazy juices again?" Marui wanly stutters. I victoriously grin at him. "And what's with those who can't try it at all? I mean, the previous knight gets the kiss before them?"

"We won't punish those," Niou shrugs.

"Why?" Yanagi asks ruefully.

I move further from Yanagi, Marui gulps so loudly that the shelves are shaking again. Yagyuu whets his throat.

"We humiliate that poor girl," he notes simmering and adjusts his glasses. "Anyway, I will be the first swain."

"But this is unfair!" My partner objects and crosses his arms angrily.

"Someone has to be the first one," Yagyuu shrugs.

"In my opinion who has the chance should take it. You might be the first one, partner, but it isn't a reason for me not to introduce myself to the lil' chicken, and same goes for the others as well. Of course, your date will be a great experience for all of us in the future."

"I think I'll start gathering data," Yanagi says apathetically. His movements look fresh and full of energy, though, when he jumps up; he is probably looks forward to presenting terrible monstrosities to the unlucky ones. Thank goodness, I didn't join in this foolishness!

"That's right," Niou nods. "It's a whiz!"

"Wait a moment," his partner lifts his hand. "Don't you think Sanada would join as well?"

"The… _Fukubuchou_?" Marui raises his eyebrows, his lips shiver while he is trying to stop laughing. "I don't think he's got a lot of motivation for things like that."

"Heh, I have to agree," Niou grins. "Mentioning the _Fukubuchou_, where is he?"

"He went to visit Yukimura-buchou at the hospital," Kirihara says and rubs his nose. "Of course, he left only after my fiftieth lap," he adds quietly.

After devoting a little time to being happy about the beauty of the collection of his data on the shelves, Yanagi sighs happily and turns to us.

"I'll be leaving then. I'll try to gather some information about her," he says but before any of us could start nodding assent, he shakes his finger at us. "But don't even think I'm doing this for nothing."

Without saying anything else he leaves the club room.

"What kind of payment do you think he wants?" I spoke first, raising the issue.

"I don't even want to think about it," Marui trills next to me.

"It can be anything, we won't die because of it," Yagyuu shrugs then touches his chin. "Or… speaking of Yanagi, I'm not totally sure about it." Another shrug then he grabs his bag. "I have to stop by a sport shop. Niou, are you joining me?"

"Only if you help me buy some things for my mother as well."

"For your mother?" Yagyuu raises an eyebrow, and they walk away. We can still hear Niou's ranting about his mother (to specify, about that "cruel shrew") who dared to make her busy son buy some cauliflower, celery, fish, liquid soap and other things that are needed in a household.

I shake my head and stand up as well, when I see the waning of the head count.

"Are you leaving, too? Aw… I have to take home my little brothers in an hour," Marui gives me the look of entreaty. I remember our match today (during which I felt like I had been playing singles), and blink a bit.

"Now, now, such a _tensai_ like you must be able to amuse himself for an hour, mustn't he?"

"You are mean, Jackal," a little green bubble pops in front of his mouth.

"Akaya, where are you heading?" I look at the haggard boy.

He blinks up at me confused and looks even paler than usual.

"Where… where I usually go to," he stammers then shakes his head. "I'm heading home, Jackal-senpai."

"Join me then," I offer, he starts nodding. I can see Marui pouting simmering then I leave the _bushitsu_ with Kirihara on my side.

Since we live in the same street, we have walked home together countless time – I must admit I know him the best out of all the team. Even so, this guy is still a living mystery to me. I can rank the others in some categories after my old Brazilian teammates, but Kirihara is an enigma, it feels like he had two faces, and of course, nobody has a clue when he shows his true self. It's possible that under these masks there can be even more that is known by nobody or possibly a few people. This time he surprises me with his muteness – he usually is pretty much an idiot or kind of a turd.

Now he is silent and thinking. Unbelievable.

"Akaya, what's the matter?"

"Eh?" He looks up startled, like I disturbed him in his meditating or something.

"Matter. Now. With you."

"It's nothing, _Senpai,_" he shakes his head and let out an uneasy chuckle.

"You regret joining the gamble, don't you?"

"Nope," he turns away and finds interest in the by-passing cars. Then he looks at me again and shrugs. "What could I have done? Niou-senpai would still have the whole year to badger me if I didn't accept the challenge."

He sure has some guts. Although he beat all of us in tennis (except the _troika_ of Rikkai), it was not a reason for showing any honour to him. Of course, Yagyuu (according to his personality) doesn't molest him, and I even try helping him as much as I can. But Marui and mainly Niou really enjoy bugging the junior ace all the time. Kirihara can't really do anything about it – he is only a _Kouhai_ when he isn't on the tennis court and he has to respect his _Senpai_s.

"What about the victim?"

"About Arai?" He asks.

I stop immediately; Kirihara notices it only after a few moments.

"You… know her name," I'm appalled. He winces, twirls his hair confused and comes closer to me. He lowers his voice.

"She is my classmate."

"Is she? Is the new girl your classmate?"

"Yeah," he scratches his head. "I don't know what Niou-senpai would say if he knew about it," he doubtfully looks at me. "_Senpai_, I don't want to drink any _Yanagi_ _juice_ as a penace."

I stroke my head. Hm, it wouldn't be bad at all if Kirihara was able to win the whole gamble. No, Marui wasn't right at all, being the first isn't an advantage at all – but Kirihara had a huge advantage…

"_Naa_, Akaya."

"_Hai_."

"Don't tell a single word about it to the others. Yanagi will find it out sooner or later, but till then you should try to use it to your advantage. What do you know about the girl?"

"_Senpai_…" He looks at me stunned then, realizing that I am not joking at all, takes a deep breath. "Her name is Arai Riko, she is thirteen years old. She has got a twin and she came from Seishun Gakuen. She sits next to me during my classes. That's all I know… she just came today, after all."

"It isn't too much. Don't throw the chance away, Akaya."

"The chance?" He raises his eyebrows.

"The chance," I nod. "Get that kiss!"

"EH?!"

I hardly hear his comment; I walk away with unreasonable happiness and the urge to sing. It feels good to think of Niou's but mainly of Marui's defeat! Adding to this that they would be beaten by the junior ace that they always make a fool of… it feels even more wonderful! For God's sake, Niou sometimes really has such brilliant ideas! _FIRE_!


	2. Bunta

**A/N: **Hi there! This is the second chapter of my second Prince of Tennis fanfiction (I hope I will get the chance to translate the first one as well soon… ). I must say I really enjoyed writing Marui's chapter (I love egomaniacs), so please, have fun reading it! Ah, and thanks to my beta-reader for her hard work! Thank you, Debbi-chan!

**Disclaimer**: Konomi-sensei owns them all with a single exception.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**Gamble**_

_**Chapter 2 – Bunta**_

For God's sake, Jackal… what on earth am I to do for an hour? My parents could go to the mountains for a holiday in that time… okay, I'm glad that they don't dally with each other in our hearing, but couldn't they find a better way to solve the problem of my little brothers? For example, it would have been better to drop them off at my grandma's and the problem could be forgotten. Oh, damn it.

Having nothing to do, I walk out of the club room (hey, I can't bear sitting there gazing over at Yanagi's scary collection) and cross the run of the school. Some noises are coming from the coliseum. A huge smile involuntary appears on my face when I realize who are screaming in there cheerfully. The female tennis players of the Rikkai!

_I c__harge up and start to dance in the gym_. Oh, yeah, that's what I've missed for a long time: unfortunately, this year our matches usually are at the same time as the girls', furthermore (as the scumbag tennis federation decided) they are in different arenas, so that we could have an opportunity to watch them if we lost our tournament. Of course, it's impossible according to our abilities and traditions.

Stepping in, I catch sight of Yoko-chan first. Her dark purple hair is in a tight ponytail, she looks at me really strictly through her glasses. I blink at her so that she puckers her brows then turns away from me and yells at one of the members of her tennis team. The poor girl can't help nodding innocently and doesn't really get why her _Buchou_ suddenly go mad.

Fie, Yoko-chan…

So, yeah. She had a crush on me a few months ago, but my attention was caught by the _Fukubuchou_ of her team that time… who I later found out has nothing under her beautiful looks, except a bunch of distastefulness. The young lady has even worse personality than her _Buchou _– both of them are tennis machines, they can't think of anything else day or night, their heads are full of serves and counters.

And they don't have time to think about such sweet guys like me! A natural _tensai_ like myself is worthy of note and deserves a girl who can wake up at the crack of dawn only to call that genius to say that she would die for him and would wait for him with a self-made creamy cake on the next morning. Never mind, at least I know that I can count on my irresistible appeal, now I only should find that blissful lucky girl who deserves me.

"Excuse me."

Soft fingers touch my elbow and I step back instinctively. The door opens and closes, after a few moments I finally realised who she was. The huge windows of the gym shake as I slap my forehead.

Shit!

I slam the door and forgetting the whole team, (we talk about forty-eight dainty, muscled-legged, small-waisted, pretty girls, I have to set it out) run to the yard. I can see the red ponytail at the edge of the coliseum for a moment then the girl must head towards the gate of the Rikkai. Zap, this is my big chance, I won't let it go!

My legs are a bit lazy (pardon me, but it's hard to play with someone who doesn't let me make a simple move on the court, at this rate I can't really find the point in the training matches) so they slowly heat up to their ideal temperature for running, I will be able reach the girl soon, though. There is only a few metre distance between us, I change to a walking pace and look her up and down. There is no doubt, she must be the victim.

She is a bit smaller than me; I think she must be around one meter sixty. Her braided red hair reaches her waist and she wears our boring, dark blue pants instead of the cute skirt of the female students of Rikkai. I would be so glad to look at her legs! They must be as neat as her entire body… ah, she must be an adorable little angel!

An apple bubble pops in the front of my mouth. The girl shakes for a moment and turns behind. Her eyes are sparkle and clear green like a wild cat's. They are almost as pretty as mine.

"Hi! Did I scare you?" I step closer with a smile on my face.

_Marui-sama in action. Charm on level one._

Contrary to all expectations (like sheepish chuckle, shy blinks, cat-like kindness) she simply raises her eyebrow and look at me bored.

"Not really," she answers then walks away. _She walks away!_

Don't you dare ignore me like that!

I shut my dropped jaw and catch up to her within a few jumps.

"Hey… eh, is it possible that we haven't met yet?" I ask mealy-mouthed.

"Yeah," she replies. This kind of answer wouldn't be such a big problem but the fact that she speeds up her tempo does. The short replies and the speed can mean only one thing: she tries to see the back of me. _Of me_.

Don't worry, Marui-sama, something must be wrong with her mind.

I can't give up yet.

"Oh, you must be the new girl who everyone talks about, right?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I am," she says and gives me a short but quite cynical sneer. I find myself smiling as the dimples on her cheek are shown prominently.

"And why are you sparking around the tennis courts? Would you like to play as well?"

She looses the rhythm of her steps for a moment; I can see some kind of shadow crossing her face.

"I… don't want… to play," she says frigidly, and this time that bitter, scornful sneer shows up for a longer time.

"Why? Do you play something else?"

"I used to do," She sighs deeply as we leave the gates of Rikkai.

Both of us stop, I eye her up and down again, the fine hands, the pretty face (with a freaking bored expression), the silky, red braid (noticing the many shades of red sparkling in the setting sun), and the… shapes.

_Charm on level two._

"Where are you heading?" I ask and look at her with puppy-eyes. The girls usually like it.

Not like that crazy chicken.

"That way," she points to the right with a cold expression on her face.

My face is getting tired because of the unnecessary (or rather useless) smiling.

"Great, one of my friends lives that way. Let's go together."

"I-I mean, that way," she turns to the left quickly.

I blink at her. If she continues like that, I might kick her as well.

But no, I won't lose my coolness.

"Even better, that's the way to my home. So, do you live there as well?"

"_Ha_… _hai_," she sighs and starts to walk resigned.

Of course, I follow her. Just relax, if I let her get on my nerves right now, I will only beat myself up. _Yanagi Bug Climax Juice_… after my last experience (when I spent two days at hospital because of gastric lavage) I now concentrate twice better during training. And if I only have to catch a wild cat to be free from the terror, I will catch her!

_Charm on level three_.

"Which school have you come from?"

"_Seishun_."

"_Maa_, they have the chance to get the second place of the Kantou tournament this year."

"Which tournament do you mean?" She turns to me immediately.

"The tennis tournament," I reply and square my shoulders.

"Heh," she produces that smirk again. "And who do you think will win?"

"Of course, we are going to take the win," I shrug.

"Eh? Do you mean you play as well?" She raises an eyebrow and looks me up and down almost laughing.

I am trying to hide the fact that I noticed the disbelief in her voice.

For safety's sake, I put my charm onto level four. Attention, females, it's the hazardously philanderer level! Come closer only in fire-resistant clothes!

"Do I play? You can get to know a real _tensai_ in me!" I bow and offer my hand to her. "I am Marui Bunta; the genius of the team's doubles two. It doesn't mean that the doubles one has someone as good as me, of course," I add meditating then shake my head. "Third year, fifth class."

She is staring at my hand for a few moments then shakes it reluctantly.

"Arai Riko. Second year," she replies shortly.

It's a pathetically simple name for such a sweetie sugar.

"Riko-chan…" I play with the word moonily. "Can I call you like that?"

"As you wish, Marui-senpai," she bequeaths and shrugs.

"Now, now, call me Bunta-kun, if you want," I offer gently.

"Eh… thanks."

It feels like she didn't get too excited because of my huge goodwill. Then I will have to go further.

"By the way, if you need anything like information or a little help with studying, you can always ask me. I am one of the best in my class, I would help you gladly. Anytime," I add raising my eyebrows.

"Thanks, I think I will be okay," she answers unconcernedly.

"Were you good at Seigaku?"

"I was the best in my year."

And here comes that sneer again. Not like it doesn't fit her, but I'm getting more and more curious about an original, cheerful smile of her. Of course, I am thinking of things like that only to remember the present moody girl and how much she irritated me a moment ago. And the situation is still the same.

"Were you? That's interesting."

"I don't find so. _Ja ne_, Bunta-kun," she says then disappears.

Eh?

I stop and look around confused. I step back a bit and look at the mouth of the huge concrete cube. It must be a door that opens to a stairway; I can see Riko-chan turning right at the first edge. I blow a bubble and imbibe the apple-like smell pleased when it pops. I back away from the building: the exterior ignorant of good taste and style, and the walls full of cracks. It isn't the most ambitious house around. So, this is where our prey is living.

"So you started your action," cold fingers touch my shoulder.

I let out an honest scream and stick to the wall scared. I am panting, frozen for a few moments then after regulating the rhythm of my heartbeats whet my throat.

"What… what would it be like if you didn't scare your teammates to death? What will you do if I get a heart attack?" I yell with strong feelings of plucking that damned notebook out of Yanagi's hands and throwing it as far as possible so that it would land after a few months in the middle of nowhere and couldn't freak us out anymore.

"According to your condition, the chance of a heart attack is extremely low, to be specific…" He starts to roll the pages of his green book as I tear my hair in frustration.

"That's enough, Yanagi! I don't care about it and same goes for the fact that how many times I take breath in a minute, and I don't even care about when I am going to die!" I let out a long sigh and put my hand on the shoulder of the guy. "Tell me, could you find out something while you were following us?"

"Do you think of anything else besides the fact that you get on her nerves?"

I would like to wipe down that smile of his. Instead of that, I raise my eyebrows and cross my arms in front of my chest.

"_I_ get on her nerves? No way. It's the opposite."

"Anyway, it does count as an unsuccessful date," he fishes a glass of turquoise, suspiciously steaming slop out of nowhere. I gulp loudly.

"Bu-but, Yanagi, I couldn't even call her out, in fact… it is only the charting period that Niou was talking about. You… you know that," my voice is shaking while he looks at me with a cold expression.

We gaze at each other for a few moments (at least, I think we do – since his eyes are almost close I couldn't even say what colour they are or which direction he is looking towards!) then he sulks disappointed.

"Then what should I do with it?" He stares at his slipslop sadly.

"Just leave it to me!" I grab the chance (and the glass, too, at the same time) then with a masterly (genius-like) move I pour its matter on an ant colony which lived peacefully till now in the cracks of the pathway.

"Don't… " Yanagi groans surprised then observes the events silently like me.

After the first shock I shake his shoulders.

"Thanks, Yanagi! I haven't ever seen ants sublimating acidly! Furthermore I haven't ever heard ants screaming at all! It was… really… really… fantastic," I go on talking while backing away. "Um… we will meet tomorrow!" I turn away finally and start running. I don't care about cramp in my legs, I don't care about the information Yanagi could give me before the others would hear it…

There is only one voice in my head and its getting louder and louder until it almost yells: A_ny way, I have to win the gamble! The first kiss will be mine!_


	3. Masashi

**A/N: **I'm sorry for being late with this chapter. Actually, even though I have a few more chapters in Hungarian, the translation's procedure makes everything long, since I _need_ someone to edit my stuff, and I don't want to force my dearest beta-reader to take the time from other things.

So, in this chapter, you can see how the life is in the flat of the Arai family. Yes, Masashi is _that _Arai-senpai. I like him so much!! He is an egomaniac as well, and I have something for them… saa XD.

_**Chapter 3 **__**– Masashi**_

A huge bang wakes me up. When I lift my head up I feel the pages of my English exercise book are stuck to my face. I pick off the crumpled papers and I have to accept that the ink got totally rubbed off.

Fine, my cheeks must be perfectly blue for now. If I hadn't the jumps while I was sleeping, it could be possible that a few letters can be read on me as well.

Bangs are coming from the hallway. I guess it must be my crazy sister and her shoes flying. I ignore the fact that if she had come in silently, she would have found me sleeping peacefully on my notes and yell at her:

"Couldn't you slam that damn door a bit more quietly? Someone would like to study."

"You must be a huge twit if the slam of a door can make you forget everything you've learnt till now," the answer comes then the steps themselves. Riko shows up in the door unstrung. She looks me up and down then raises an eyebrow. "Studying, oh, of course," she rolls her eyes then walks to her own room. Another good known flop can be heard as she throws her bag on her bed.

She passes by next to me at the next moment; she walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge. I grind my teeth and try to read my notes through the sleepy blur in front of my eyes. Finally, I can see the letters clearly, but my imagination wanders far away – the attendance of my idiot sister doesn't help it. And that she works in the kitchen. She doesn't try to make it in silence at all!

The plate knocks at the window of the microwave oven, I guess she slams the little door with all her strength, the button that shows the time of the heating must be rolled with such a swing that it can promise at least twenty minutes for the poor food.

I let out a sigh then try concentrating.

But my attention was caught by the spicy smell this time. I can't recognize what it can be till the bell of the oven rings as the food has finished cooking.

"Hey!" I jump up and run to the kitchen. "What the hell are you thinking?"

Riko takes the plate and sits down at the table.

"Can't you tell it by watching?" She asks back nonchalantly and starts chewing the rest of our last dinner.

"Mum left it for me to have something to eat!" I defend.

She doesn't appreciate me to stop gnawing for a single moment. She nibbles the bite in her mouth and gulps theatrically big.

"Enjoy it," she says without looking at me, stands up and walks out of the kitchen. Saying farewell she hits the door-post with her fist, because of the knock some daub falls on the table. I can just rescue my food from one of the pieces by taking away the plate with fast movement.

That's to say, the faith gave me such beautiful reflexes!

"You could be a bit less hick, couldn't you?" I bark after her then throw myself on one of the chairs and start eating. Hm, not like that thing had such a good taste. Mum is a terrible cook, and her skills just became worse after sis got off her head. Could it have been better to let her eat that shit? I haven't been hungry, in fact.

I shrug and take it back to the fridge.

If she needs it, she will come out and tuck in.

I was just about to return to my hard English learning, when the lock clicks and keys jingle as my mother opens the front door. She looks like an amateur equilibrist with the two dick bag in her hands; I am waiting for the results curiously. I guess for a moment that she is going to fall because of sis' shoes, but with a move which could abash even the springboks she stands on her feet.

I would give it a clap, but am too busy with covering my yawning mouth. She probably notices my presence since she turns to me indignantly.

"Couldn't you lend me a hand?" She asks peevishly.

I wish I knew why she was so nervous. I shrug then take the lighter bag. It looks so unbalanced; it must be harder to carry this one! At least, I tell this to myself for my conscience's sake which hasn't really been upset anyway. My goal is to get rid of the bag as soon as possible; I drop it in one of the chairs then head towards my room.

"Couldn't you help me?"

"I already did!" I produce an innocent facial expression hearing my mother's voice which brings me to book for.

"Then tell your sister to come and help me," she says angrily.

I shrug again but didn't step out of the kitchen when yelling:

"Bring out your ass and help mum with the packing, Riko!"

"Since you are there, you could do it as well, couldn't you?"

With a grin on my face I turn to my mother whose eyes seem to be in flames.

"Come here right now!" She yells furiously.

I shake my head and return to my room. Since our flat is quite small and the sealant is quite lame, I can be anywhere I feel like having a ringside seat. I can't wait till the show of the two!

Riko almost bumps in me as she storms out of her room. Her face is filled with flames of anger like it has been doing for a week. When will she steady down finally? It gets on my nerves that she always wants to be in the spotlight. Furthermore, she bothers me at home all the time, but they are always asking me about her in Seishun as well!

_How is your little sister doing, Arai?_

_Arai-senpai, your sister won't come back anymore, will she?_

_Arai, would you give me her number? I would like to talk to her so much!_

_Ah, Masashi-kun, did they really kick out Riko-chan?_

Of course, they did. Thank goodness.

But why does everyone care about it so much? She can thank it to herself, nobody else.

"What is with that degrading attitude again?"

Whops, my mother must be in her element! Her voice sounds kind of hysteric.

"That's my natural cadence, you know. If you had stopped petting Masashi sometimes and looked at me, you would have got the chance to get to know me better," my sister replies.

Heh, that's why they think of her that she is a cocky, confident goose.

And that's why some people look up at her.

Those idiots.

"Like you haven't cut us off every time we tried it," my mother says, her voice is getting softer and I can hear her sniff. Damn it, it means the show is going to end soon. I wish they continued for a while but the crying always cuts their fights.

"Keh," Riko lets out cynically. It is also a habit she took up lately.

Maybe because she knows she gets on everyone's nerves with it in the household.

On my mother's and on mine.

But it can be that they found it cool in Seishun as well.

Arai Riko, the actual little star.

Arai Riko, the star of the tennis team.

Arai Riko, the future student council president.

Bullshit.


	4. Sadaharu

_**Chapter 4 – Sadaharu**_

Tezuka's racket is lowered by 3.2 mm. There is a chance of 98.7 per cent he is going to use the Drop Shot. Yes, here it comes exactly as I predicted. I adjust my glasses and look at the groaning Momoshiro. It is such a useless reaction. But from a person like Momoshiro I can't really expect anything else.

I put my sight on my notebook again and go on taking notes. This day doesn't bring any new things, but the fact that their abilities haven't improved means something interesting. They are able to show the same standard. Or they are simply unable to get better.

But the possibility of the last one is only 13.4 per cent. The tennis club of Seishun is too strong this year not to expect some improvement from the regulars.

Something begins shaking in my pocket.

It's my mobile phone.

Hm.

My father – 76.5 per cent

My mother – 13.5 per cent

Let's see.

I open the phone – taking a look at the name makes me raise my eyebrows. The button which receives the call is rusty in a circle with a diameter of 7.4 mm, I speed the corrosion by pushing it again.

"Renji," I say, my voice reaches him in 0.03 seconds if the airwaves haven't changed since my last measurement.

"Sadaharu," he answers in a while.

"It surprises me being called by you," I admit.

"It surprises me that you are surprised."

"Hm. It surprises me that you are surprised because you surprised me."

A 3.2 second long silent comes between the two of us.

"Sadaharu."

"Renji."

"You know that if we continue our discussion like this I will have the chance to get down to facts only 4 minutes later than I would like to, don't you?"

"No, Renji. The possibility you are going to cut it off was 90 per cent. I was totally sure you wouldn't let things go the way they were."

A sigh can be heard from him.

"It's been a while, Sadaharu."

"It has, Renji."

This time we don't say a single word for 8.6 seconds.

I make some calculations and I am already ready with solving the quadratic equation which Renji prepared for me with his call.

"Renji."

"Sadaharu."

"I have a feeling you called me because of Arai, am I right?"

"A feeling, Sadaharu? You've become so sentimental."

"It is only a phrase, Renji. Get to business or else your 4 minutes will grow to 6 minutes 53 seconds," I say although he must have done the same calculations as well.

"Sadaharu."

"Renji."

"Who is this girl?"

I smile and turn to the court. Kikumaru is just tripping up at the same time and falls. The phone cracks in my hand watching his movements and I scold myself in my thoughts that I couldn't see the starting phase of the affair. If I had turned this way only 0.8 seconds earlier…

"Sadaharu."

"Excuse me, Renji, I have to take notes."

I hold the phone with my left shoulder and begin to take notes with my right hand and even sketch a little drawing about Kikumaru lying on the floor; I even draw how far his racket fell and how the floor drinks his blood.

Hm, blood?

Oops.

Hm.

I should run there for a moment and take an assay. His blood would be a great base to compose my newest juices.

"Sadaharu, if you go on like this I will make you pay the 40 of my phone bill."

I take my notebook under my arm when Fuji helps Kikumaru with getting up from the floor and they bring him to the surgery with Oishi. I accept that this one isn't the day when I get everyone's blood either.

"Renji, what do you want to know about the girl?"

"How old is she? What is her blood type? What is her favourite food? What does her father do, how many siblings does she have? Does she play any sports?"

"I would have told you these even without asking. Anything else?"

"Who was her first love? Who did she get her first kiss from, when and where? What is her ideal like?"

My eyebrows are raised involuntary.

I adjust my glasses.

"Renji."

"Sadaharu."

"It seems to be more than an average data gathering about the new pupil."

"Yes, it is more than that, Sadaharu."

"Tell me the details."

"I can't."

"Niou Masaharu?"

"And the other larks."

"Your team is really interesting, Renji."

"Same goes for yours, Sadaharu."

"I am looking forward to the day we can finally play."

"You had better become a regular till then, Sadaharu. And now, tell me about the girl."


End file.
